The Doctor's favourite show
by rosie-bec
Summary: As the Doctor settles in to watch his favourite t.v show, horror strikes him!


A/N:

Oh sweet lord it's actually working this week!!!!! Hello lovely people. Hope you are all now incredibly happy that you can all now update!! I know I am. I've been sitting on this little fic since last friday. It is in honour of the fact we came so close to not having a Doctor Who episode to watch. Stupid men in shorts runningafter a leather ball!!!! Anyways, it;s nothing special but it made me chuckle at the thought so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell?" The Doctor muttered frantically pressing buttons. "This just can't be right. It can't. They can't do this to me?"

Rose stood in the doorway and watched her Doctor move closer to the screen, jabbing buttons harder.

"Problems?" She asked finally.

"It's not here."

"What's not?"

"There's all this rubbish instead. I mean really, what's that all about?!"

"That would be football Doctor."

"I know what it is Rose but why show that match on prime time? No one cares about those teams. Shove 'em on the other channel and let the rest of the population watch the one program worth watching on a Saturday night. I mean if it was a decent match then you wouldn't mind so much but Watford verses Man U? Please."

"Maybe it'll be a good match. Besides they might not have cancelled it. They've only got seven minutes to go." Rose said nodding to the clock on the screen."

"The match finished 5 minutes ago. This is stoppage time! It's been a three ring circus by the looks of it. I've never seen so many bloke actors in one place since I went to see Romeo and Juliet. Oh look there he goes. 'Boohoo I fell over, you'll all have to stop so I can straighten my socks and kiss my knee better.' I swear they're doing it on purpose just to annoy me. They are. They know I want to watch that show and they're putting on their own show to spite me because they know the longer they spend faffing around the longer they get on t.v with injury time and that the BBC will postpone my show for another week."

"It's only a week Doctor, you could nip forward and watch it if you're that desperate."

"But then I'll have to watch the same one two weeks running or I'll have to keep jumping forward until the end of the series. No, the BBC should get their priorities right. Put stoppage time on the other side. If it was clashing with the news at ten they'd do it. They wouldn't cancel the 'News at Ten' would they? No, exactly. "

"Are you going to actually take a breath tonight or are you just going to ramble until you pass out?" Rose tried to hide her smile but failed.

"It's not funny Rose Tyler. Besides, I'm not rambling I'm fuming. There's a difference."

"Well there's nothing you can do about it now."

The Doctor stopped and blinked at her for a moment. "Rose Tyler, you're a genius!" Gripping her head in his hands he pressed a kiss to her forehead and ran from the living room.

"I don't want to know!" Rose sighed as she felt the TARDIS lurch into life. Grabbing the remote she turned over channels and flopped down on the sofa.

Within minutes her phone was ringing.

"Hi ya Mickey."

"What is the Doctor doing?"

"What right now? I dunno. Why?"

"I meant, what is he doing on the football pitch?!"

"What?!" Rose almost dropped the phone and the remote in her haste to switch back to the football. She couldn't believe her eyes. There he was running across the pitch dressed as a referee blowing his whistle and calling time. No one was even challenging him! Not one person went up to him and asked who he was.

'_Always act as if you own the place.' _That's what he'd said to her not long after they'd first met. He'd always walk around in that leather jacket looking most conspicuous wherever he went and she'd asked him how he got away with it, why no one stopped and stared and that was his answer.

"Oh no!" She groaned as the players started to leave the pitch.

"Rose, there's still three minutes of stoppage time left. What's he doing?" Mickey demanded.

"Ending the game by the look of it Mick." Rose started to giggle as a reporter began to interview the Doctor who was looking incredibly pleased with himself.

"Terribly sorry, can't stop I have to get home." He shot a huge grin at the camera before running off screen leaving the presenter looking completely confused.

"Sorry Mick. Games over." Rose ended the call and dashed to the control room, laughing all the way.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door to find Rose leaning against the control panel, eyebrow arched and tongue caught between her teeth. He loved it when she looked at him like that. It was all he could do not to reach out and…. No, bad Doctor. This is Rose. She's your friend.

He mentally shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts that were currently rendering him completely useless.

"So you fixed it then." She said, looking at him expectantly.

"Didn't think you watched football."

"I don't. Mickey phoned. He's very upset with you right now. But even if he hadn't rung the ref's outfit is a bit of a giveaway."

He watched her gaze travel up and down his body appreciatively and he had to hold his breath to stop himself from shuddering. This new body of his had some very strange ideas. He never felt that way when she'd looked at him before had he? Then again had she ever looked at him that way before? He put it down to his imagination. Rose wasn't really checking him out. She couldn't be, could she?

"Well you better hurry you've only got a couple of minutes left before your program starts. Nice shorts by the way." She laughed turning away and almost skipping back through to the corridor.

The Doctor sighed with contentment as he settled himself in front of the t.v. Picking up the remote he took the television off standby and screamed.

"What? What is it?" Rose panted, barreling through the door.

The Doctor pointed at the screen, mouth bobbing, and face white as a sheet.

Looking round she began laughing. There, instead of the Doctor's favourite show was an 'exclusive' news item with the Doctor's face plastered all over it.

"So after all that. You can't watch your show because of your bright idea to fix it? Oh that's priceless."

* * *

A/N: That's all folks. Hope it made you giggle. Let me know!

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


End file.
